Wizarding Date Match
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Susan Bones loves her simple life. She loves having the ability to work as late as she wants and not have to answer to anyone. But Daphne Greengrass think she has the answer to what might make Susan's life better. Daphne gives Susan a web address where she reconnects with an old friend of hers from her Hogwarts day. Will Susan and Justin find love? Or it will all be for naught?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, and The Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also The Ultimate Random Pairing Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote Elektra's prompt number 3. Knee Boots - (character) Daphne Greengrass. For The Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 425. AU: Online Dating. For The Ultimate Random Pairing Challenge I wrote for the pairing of Susan Bones/Justin Finch-Fletchley. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Wizarding Date Match.**

Susan Bones sighed as she sat down behind the keyboard of her computer. One of her co-workers, Daphne Greengrass, had told her that she should try to find a date and that her life would feel much more complete if she did. Susan didn't really get it. Her life was just fine the way it was. With her and her newly bought kitten, Mr. Snuffles living in her small apartment. But Daphne had been quite insistent. She could still hear the conversation ringing in her mind now.

_"We need to find you a man," Daphne told Susan as she sat down in the chair across the desk from Susan. The blonde girl was a rather new hire at work and didn't seem to know how to keep her nose out of other people's business. "I mean I think you deserve someone nice. Don't you?"_

_"Maybe I'm just not ready to settle down," Susan had said brushing a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. She really hoped this wouldn't take up to long. She had a meeting in a half hour for a business venture that her boss had just assigned to her. "I've got my whole life ahead of me to find a nice man. I'm not going to have the ability to do this forever."_

_"Why can't you have both? You'll be much more happier. My sister Astoria thought the same way you do but then I gave her the web address for my side business. It's an online dating site. Within a half hour she already had a message from a guy. In fact it's man she's going to marry in a few weeks. Draco Malfoy."_

_"Daphne, I'm not your sister. Maybe she's just more ready to settle down than I am..."_

_"Just give the site a try, please. It'll only take a few minutes of your time and what's the worse that could happen. You find someone nice that you can connect with on whole different level from your work or your cat."_

_"You're not going to go away until I agree to this?"_

_"Nope," the blonde girl said popping the p._

_"Fine," Susan sighed. "Give me the address and I'll try it tonight."_

The first step was to create a profile for herself. The questions on this portion were rather ridiculous in nature. One even asked if you were an animal what would you be. She didn't know how this would find her love in any way shape or form but she had promised she'd give this a try so she filled out the form and submitted it.

_Congratulations Susan! You are now a new member of Wizarding Date Match a brand new dating site for wizards only. Please answer a few questions about yourself._

Susan sighed. More questions. These one were much more probing questions. Questions only her best friends from her dormitory days in Hufflepuff knew the answers to. Answer each of these questions she submitted this part to web site. That seemed to be the end of the questions and filing things out.

"Way to go Susan you just wasted less than a half an hour for nothing," she sighed to herself as she walked across the room to feed Mr. Snuffles. She was just about to put the ginger furred cat's bowl down when she heard the unexpected ding of her computer.

Mr. Snuffles looked up at her expectantly.

"Sorry, Mr. Snuffles," she said putting the food bowl down and petting the cat's head gently. "I wonder what that is." She walked back to the computer thinking maybe it was something from work. She had been asked to work on another new project earlier today. Maybe the bosses were sending her more information on that.

Clicking the mouse to bring up her email she was shocked to find it was work reaching out to her. It was an email message from someone with the username MugglebornDude. She clicked her the message and quickly disbelievingly read what it said.

_Hi, 'sMummy,_

_I don't really know you but a friend of mine gave me the web address for this dating web site and I found your profile there. You seem like someone I'd really like to get to know better. Perhaps we could take this to a chatroom. If so I prefer google chat rooms and my username is the same as the email account I'm writing you on. _

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_MugglebornDude_

When she'd done the questionaire to sign up for the dating sight she really hadn't expected anyone to actually go for her profile. Hell the picture was one of her and Mr. Snuffles for Merlin's sake. She got up and began to pace across the room nervously. She hadn't expected anyone to answer this quickly. Did she even really want to go through with this.

"What do you think, Mr. Snuffles?" she said turning to the ginger cat who sat watch her passively from his place on the floor near the counter. "Do you think I should chat with him. Or her. But the username did say MugglebornDude." She sighed. "This was a bad idea. I should have waited to do this until things settled down at work."

"Meow," Mr. Snuffles mewed out as he rubbed against her leg.

"Alright," Susan sighed. "I'll do it." She walked determinedly over to the computer and sat down opening the google chat feed and began tapping out a quick message to MugglebornDude.

_Hello, I'm Susan. I just got your message if you are still up for a chat._

A second later the familiar ding of her computer went off.

_I'm Justin. Justin Finch-Fletchley. I'd love a chat._

Her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expected to hear from a fellow Hufflepuff on this web site. She tapped back another quick message asking how he got talking into a dating site and the conversation took off from there.

They'd been chatting for hours when Susan finally saw how late it actually was. She'd typed out a quick I've got to go. Busy day at work tomorrow. She wasn't expecting a reply back or for that matter the one that she got.

_I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for a coffee tomorrow afternoon. If it's a bit to soon for that I understand. But I just figured that since we know each other and we get along like a house on fire I'd give it a go and ask._

_I'd love to._

Was the simple reply that she sent him. They finalized the conversation by settling on a place to meet for their coffee. Settling in for the night Susan found her nerves getting to her. Did she do the right thing?

##########################################################################################

Susan had spent the night tossing and turning in her sleep and had woken sleepier than she'd been when she went to sleep. The first half of the work day seemed to drag on and on. Maybe agreeing to meet up for coffee mid-day wasn't a very good idea. But then again it was too late to back out now.

"Did it work?" Daphne gushed as she plopped down in the same chair she'd sat in just yesterday. "Was I right?"

"If by you being right you mean did I get a date within the first half hour having a profile then yes," Susan sighed nervously. "Please, don't gloat about it."

"Not gloating but..."

"Daphne!"

Daphne smiled as she back out of the office hands up in surrender. "But I do want details on the date when you get back from it," she called into the room before closing the door.

Gathering her purse and jacket Susan got ready to go and meet Justin. "It's Justin," she told herself. "You already know him. You went to Hogwarts with him. He's a friend not someone random stranger." She whispered this mantra as she walked to the agreed upon coffee shop. Opening the door she saw the friendly smiling face of the Justin she remembered. He'd grown into his looks or at least she thought so as she approached the brown haired man sitting at nice table nook with two cups of what looked like hot chocolate.

"I hope you don't mind," Justin said indcating the cups of hot chocolate. "I remember you used to love hot chocolate a lot back in our Hogwarts days. So I figured it wouldn't hurt."

"I don't mind at all," Susan said taking the seat he'd pulled out for her. Maybe this online dating wouldn't be so bad after all.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Wizarding Date Match.**


End file.
